vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and Katherine
The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce has been mostly antagonistic throughout the series. When Katherine first came back to Mystic Falls in 2010, she's jealous of Elena for earning the affections of Stefan and Damon whom she had also loved. Katherine also planned to deliver Elena to Klaus in exchange for his forgiveness for running herself. Katherine, however, has also stated that she's more indifferent to Elena than anything else. She merely saw her as someone who had the same fate as her. After Katherine killed Elena's brother Jeremy, they were each other's only remaining family. After Elena turned her humanity off, she impersonated Katherine for the first time, as it was usually Katherine to impersonate Elena. Katherine later attacked Elena, resulting in Elena giving Katherine the cure, and making her human. They are known as "Kelena" by fans. Early History Elena was adopted by Grayson and Miranda. Her biological mother was Isobel Flemming, one of Katherine's descendants, and her biological father was John Gilbert, the younger brother of Grayson. Elena has the same appearance as Katherine because she is her doppelgänger, just as Katherine is to Tatia. Katherine and Elena are both Petrova doppelgängers. Doppelgängers are extremely rare and are generally thought of as the "good twin/bad twin." The Petrova Doppelgänger is especially important to the mystical world of vampires and werewolves because Klaus made up a curse he called the Sun and the Moon curse. The moonstone was needed to tap into his werewolf abilities and the Petrova doppelgänger was necessary to perform the ritual. By making up a curse that involved the werewolves and the vampires, Klaus had two species searching for one person, each with their own agenda but ultimately he would find the girl he was looking for. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two and Three= Season Two and Season Three |-|Season Four= Season Four Season Five The season kicks off with Damon and Elena playing "House". While Stefan is trying to reach out to Elena he cannot get to her then later he starts reaching out to Katherine because she is the closest person Elena as can get physically.The next day Elena goes off to college and is roomates with Caroline and a girl named Megan. Caroline then text's Bonnie to come back to Whitmore College not knowing that Bonnie is actually dead. Quotes |-|Season Two= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Katherine: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater? Elena: Let's go before she doubles back. Katherine: Why didn't you kill me? Elena: If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage. Katherine: No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I was trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off? Elena: You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior. Katherine: Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me. Elena: Nah. That was just a happy accident. Katherine: Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch. Differences Possibly that Elena is at the beginning of a process that Katherine is at the end of, a sort of hardening and closing off of possibilities. Centuries on the run have left Katherine unable to do anything but lie and scheme. But also, Elena may not have compassion but she still has a certain straightforwardness. She doesn't seem to be trying to manipulate Stefan or Damon, just telling them to back off if they can't accept her the way she is. Differences With Novels Just as in the novels, Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce look physically alike. However, their television counterparts are physically different than the novel counterparts. In the books, Elena and Katherine are both blonde with blue eyes and Katherine had a more innocent, gentle and docile personality before she became the antagonist of the series. In the books, Elena was originally strong, selfish, spoiled, vain, overly-confident and shallow, but eventually, she became a much more caring, kind, compassionate and deeper person. Also, in the books, Elena and Katherine were half sisters due to having the same mother (though Katherine suspected Elena was a possible descendant), but in the TV series, they are related by blood and are descendents. The series stays true to Katherine turning the Salvatore brothers, who each fall in love with Elena. In the TV series, Katherine declared that she's always loved Stefan, not Damon, and Elena declares likewise. But in the books, Katherine said she loved Damon. However, Katherine in the book series also said she had hated Stefan for not accepting her gift (of vampirism), but admitted that at the end of it all, that between Stefan and Damon, she had always and will always love Stefan significantly more than Damon. Gallery ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena dresses as Katherine did in 1864. rd.jpg elena and katherine.gif|animation Katherine-Pierce-katherine-pierce-15439909-1142-1280.jpg|Matt talking to Katherine, thinking she is Elena Better you die than I.jpg Katherine-katherine-pierce-18129826-500-275.gif|Click 4 animation Elena-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-17122517-1680-1050.jpg K-E-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-12207367-1024-640.jpg KE 19.jpg KE 18.jpg KE 17.jpg KE 16.jpg KE 15.jpg KE 14.jpg KE 13.jpg KE 12.jpg KE 11.gif KE 10.jpg KE 9.gif KE 8.gif KE 7.jpg KE 6.gif KE 5.jpg KE 4.jpg KE 3.gif KE 2.gif Doppelgänger.jpg|The differences in appearance between Katherine and Elena 397359_304625082923620_189297121123084_954045_57824240_n.jpg Elena-nad-Katherine-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-22962595-500-450.gif katherine-and-elena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-16048582-500-5503.jpg AlLKE_0CMAAcWVI.jpg elena and kat.jpg TVD CARTOONS (51).jpg TVD CARTOONS (19).jpg elena_and_katherine_by_renesmeebabii-d329qvz.jpg|Elena and Katherine elena and katherine.PNG|Elena and Katherine!!! tumblr_m3khgobvWh1r4i0wmo1_500.png tumblr_m52ezoAy6W1rxdvl8o1_500.png 481254_379142868814791_280037861_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m43s186.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m05s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-10h56m03s200.png Kat vs el.gif Elena and Katherine 4x18.jpg elenakatherine418.jpg kat-lena.gif Katherinelenafight4x23.jpg Elenacurekatherine.gif Elenakatherine4x23.jpg vampire-diaries-plot-twist-katherine.jpg elena-vs-katherine.jpg Katherine-and-Elena.jpg Katherine_and_Elena.png Elena and Katherine.jpg|Have a nice human life Katherine Blackandred.jpg Trivia *They have many things in common but still hate each other; **They are both Amara's doppelgängers and Klaus has tried to kill both of them in the sacrifice; **They both loved Stefan first and it was only him until they fell in love with Damon; **They both had a love triangle with Damon and Stefan and slept with both of them; **They have both had a friendly relationship with a Bennett witch (Emily and Bonnie); **They have both kissed Elijah. *Elena and Katherine can be considered each others' foils. *They both have a blood connection with Damon. Katherine's blood turned Damon into a vampire and Damon's turned Elena. *They both impersonated each other. Katherine impersonated Elena for the first time in Founder's Day and did it many times. Elena impersonated Katherine for the first time in American Gothic. *They both have lost their whole family except each other. **Katherine's family was killed by Klaus; **Elena's family were killed by Klaus, Silas, Katherine, and two members' life forces were linked to hers because of Esther and Bonnie. *Elena is the one who turned Katherine into a human again, using the cure. **They have both been in possession of the cure. Katherine got it from Silas; she gave it to Elijah; he gave it back to Silas when he posed as Rebekah; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she gave it back to Damon; he gave it to Vaughn; Alaric got it from him; he gave it to Damon; he gave it to Elena; she tried to give it to Stefan but he rejected it; and she forcefed it to Katherine. **Ironically, Elena wanted the Cure, however as revealed in Original Sin, Katherine is the Cure. *They work together in Original Sin. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship